In response to an increasing desire for mobility and unrestricted movement in the realm of computing, various wireless technologies have evolved including transmission protocols such as BLUETOOTH, the various IEEE 802.11 standards, various proprietary protocols, and HomeRF. Such protocols have enabled peripherals to achieve wireless capabilities that alleviate many of the obstacles presented by corded devices. Wireless input devices are often used to control navigation and interaction with a user interface. Such interaction and navigation is facilitated, for example, by the implementation of a tooltip, cursor or other pointing tool in a user interface that tracks the status (e.g., motion) of the wireless device. Many input devices are also used to control game play and user data entry that are time-dependent. For example, in first-person shooter games, a player controls character movement and actions (e.g., firing a gun) by pressing the predefined buttons or keys.
The use of wireless input devices has grown tremendously in many facets of computing. Due to wireless device dependency on batteries as a source of power, however, improving and extending battery life and performance has also developed significant importance. In many cases, however, there are inherent limitations exist when attempting to balance power consumption and device performance. As such, many wireless devices compromise either battery life or device performance in order to improve or maintain the other.